As automatic operation of vehicles is considered to be practical in the future, it is predicted that drinking determination, detection of drivers' condition, and the like are increasingly important when the drivers switch between automatic operation and manual operation. When detecting alcohol concentration in drivers' breath for determining whether or not they have drunk alcohol, technologies for detecting a human's natural breath or preventing impersonation of drunken drivers are desired. In addition, there is an increasing need for mobile type detection terminals suitable for various use cases in the market, and it is necessary to respond to mobility of the terminals in the future.
In PTL 1, a driver monitoring device including “an interlock device for prohibiting the starting of an engine in a case where a camera capturing a driver and an alcohol detection device are provided, and alcohol is detected from the driver's breath by the alcohol detection device, in which the interlock device includes a step of capturing an image a plurality of times by the camera at different timings just before or just after alcohol detection operation by the alcohol detection device, a step of starting personal authentication based on artificial operation and performing personal authentication based on a plurality of captured images obtained by the camera, and a step of permitting the starting of the engine by a positive result of the person authentication” is disclosed.